


Свобода

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall (Music Video), Poets of the Fall
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Мало кто знает всю правду о Карнавале, а те, кто знает — молчат, ибо слишком скверное, тёмное, безнадёжное это знание.





	

Их мало — тех, что приходят купить моё знание за тусклую монетку, то немногое, что у них ещё осталось, что они готовы отдать за неясную надежду.  
Их лица всегда скрыты — не знаю, как они выбирают свои маски. _Почему_ они выбирают их. Это за гранью того, что доступно моему взгляду, это слишком близко к тому миру, из которого они приходят, живому, дышащему, многоцветному миру страсти и отчаяния, миру, закрытому для нас, но в котором, я точно помню, ходит тайное, отрицаемое знание о Карнавале. Вечном Карнавале, где рады всем, где забывается печаль и боль. Где ты забываешь себя.  
И они приходят.  
Минуют высокие ворота, что медленно закрываются за их спиной. Их манят режущие глаз огни аттракционов, приторный до отвращения запах сладостей, неестественно широкие улыбки тех, кто выходит им навстречу. Им обещают вечное забытье, вечную свободу от их боли. Одни верят этим мёртвым словам и фальшивому смеху. Другие делают вид, что верят — потому что больше им нечего делать.  
И они остаются.  
Растворяются в Карнавале, дают ему заполнить свои опустевшие души, дают обманчивому блеску его огней стать блеском в их глазах. Отныне они его марионетки, пляшущие под мертвенным светом луны бесконечной ночи — и они либо однажды падают замертво, когда лишённая воли к жизни оболочка наконец отказывается держать в себе пропитанную благословенным ядом Карнавала душу, либо становятся одними из нас.  
Но иногда, редко, очень редко, приходят те, кому этого оказывается мало. Те, кто не может найти покой даже после того, как Карнавал забирает их память, их прошлое и будущее, и всё, что остаётся от тех, кем они были прежде — лицо за маской. Они не находят успокоения в забвении.  
И они ищут путь обратно.  
В конце концов, кого ещё спросить о таком, как не предсказателя будущего. Пять центов — не то чтобы цифры и надписи на этих монетах имеют значение — и мне даруется право голоса, хоть и на короткое время. Впрочем, они всегда слышат лишь то, что хотят. Они смотрят на карты — и не видят, в своей отчаянной жажде вновь найти себя, очевидного.  
И они вновь обманываются.  
Потому что так или иначе, но Карнавал никого не отпускает.  
Я пытаюсь предупреждать их, раз за разом, но бесполезно — слишком мало слов, слишком мало времени. Они идут к тем, чьи слова и обещания выглядят куда яснее. Что может быть яснее «Рывка к свободе»? Те отголоски памяти, что не под силу изгладить никому, подсказывают им: «свобода — это хорошо». Все стремятся к свободе. Должно быть, именно она смягчит эту боль непонимания.  
Я уже вижу алчный блеск в глазах хозяина тира. Он подманивает их чем-нибудь из их мира, чем-нибудь, что незнакомо им, но пробуждает ощущение, что должно быть знакомо.  
И они слушают его.  
Механическим предсказателям, у которых в запасе двадцать слов, не положено чувствовать боль, даже на Карнавале — но что-то внутри меня всё равно каждый раз осыпается осколками вместе с разбитой мишенью. Я знаю, они думают, что счастливы в тот момент, когда получают от хозяина пропуск за ворота. Они полны надежды, что почти смягчает боль.  
И они уходят.  
На сей раз это юная девушка, что прижимает к себе куклу почти материнским жестом. Мне осталось лишь несколько минут до того, как опустятся мои руки, и меня покинет голос. Мне хочется разбить стекло злосчастной кабинки, крикнуть, так, чтобы задрожали фонари, хоть один раз, хоть кого-нибудь спасти от бессмысленных страданий. Спасти её. Но я могу лишь смотреть ей вслед, смотреть, как она выходит за ворота и бредёт по улице чуждого нам мира. Я успеваю увидеть, как замедляются её шаги, беспомощно повисают руки со ставшей бесполезной куклой. Как вместе с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями и лишь обострившейся болью приходит понимание.  
Мало кто знает всю правду о Карнавале, а те, кто знает — молчат, ибо слишком скверное, тёмное, безнадёжное это знание.  
К нему не приходят. Он сам находит тех, кто готов сделать шаг за ворота.  
И невозможно покинуть Карнавал тлена, если носишь его в своём сердце.


End file.
